ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Trial 344
Djinn count as bombs NadulPandy 22:32, April 16, 2010 (UTC) The Page says that Ignis Djinn don't explode, however I'm fairly certain Nocturnal Combustion counts as a Self Destruct. However having never fought them myself in Eldieme NecropolisS, I can't say for certain that they don't use Nocturnal Combustion. * They apparently only use Nocturnal Combustion if a spell of the same day is used against them. I had a RDM friend with me who cast Paralyze on ice day and later used Enthunder II on thunder day. Nocturnal Combustion occured instantly in both cases. Otherwise, I have done this and the subsequent trial twice in this zone versus these mobs and have never seen Nocturnal Combustion, making this the best choice as weather also pops with reasonable frequency.--Nightxade 18:54, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ** First one I fought, as soon as it had tp it used Nocturnal Combustion and nearly 1 shotted me and I had used no magic at all I only melee'd and I was solo. No pet moves either. So much for that theory about them not using it except when matching day/spell hits them. I'd wager they just don't go boom all that often unless you give them a lot of tp very fast and that they get full to from matching cast. I have rotten luck so my 1st one exploding and you never seeing it once doesn't surprise me much. PollyWog 08:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC) An easy place, albeit a little confusing at first, would be Ifrit's Cauldron. There are numourous Volcanic Gas mobs that still con Easy prey to a 77 BST. With respawns of 16min, you'll find yourself wandering around the upper level of the place. A lot of running but I never ran out of mobs. There are some Decent challenge Raptors and Bats that you can use as pets. Personally I primarily used jug pets since they put out slightly more damage and were a little more disposable. Averaged ~25 mobs per earthsday. User: Valo (Midgard) Location: The Eldieme Necropolis (S) :* Ignis Djinn (J-11)-(K-12) :** Enter from Batallia Downs (S) (H-8). Alternatively, can warp into The Eldieme Necropolis (S) and fall through the western holes, heading west from there. Total of ~15 Ignis Djinn spawn in this area. They do aggro but do not link, making pulls safe with a pet. In the deepest part, another fomor NM spawns, so steer clear of the NM. Great for earthsday or earth weather, plenty of mobs. :**Trial 344, Trial 1332 and Trial 1333 can all be done at The Eldieme Necropolis (S). For Trial 344 and Trial 1333 enter from Batallia Downs (S) (H-8) and for Trial 1332 use npc to warp at The Eldieme Necropolis (S) and drop down in the holes on the west side. There will be alot more skeletons to kill, so no downtime. --Sathington 13:50, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :**Just finished this trial, it took a while longer than i had hoped. I tracked all weather data if anyone is interested. Numbers and Charts -Kryppie (talk) 06:25, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Location: Halvung Solo bst/whm recommended Stoneskin, Blink, Reraise :* Friar's Lanterns :** ALWAYS have Smash Axe or Feral Howl ready to Stun Self-Destruct! :** From Aht Urhgan Whitegate go to Halvung(Lebros Cavern) through the Runic Portal which will place you in Mount Zhayolm's staging ground. This area has more dust weather than heat weather for some reason. (Just talk to Sajaaya for weather report on mnt.Z @ H-9 in wg.) Go to K-8 and follow the north wall til you zone into Halvung.Once in Halvung cast snk and follow the left wall to I-9. At this rocky crevasse there are Friar's Lanterns which I killed using once again Magmatic Erucas. Same can be said by heading north to I-4 then going east to J/K-5, just be careful for Dorgerwor the Astute @ I-6. (I-9 there are 3 Friar's Lanterns J/K-5 there are 4 Friar's Lanterns.) :** Remember: This should only be done as an alternative to fighting on non Earthsday while Earth weather is present. Works ok but not recommended for earthsday accumulation due to lack of mobs and random enfeebling, ga-3 spells, and Fast Cast Self-Destruct. Get in, get it done, get out! User:Endostyle Location: Garlaige Citadel Solo bst/nin or /whm basically need some form of Shadow, Blink, Stoneskin :* Hellmines :* Suggested only during earth weather as this is not a beneficial spot for earthsday. :** ALWAYS have Smash Axe or Feral Howl ready to Stun Self-Destruct! :** Once in Garlaige Citadel drop to the bottom floor where Serket pops and head to the far east square area at I/J-7/8. There are 4 Hellmines, one in each corner. Using Chamber Beetles I took each hellmine back to the tunnel to avoid undead while fighting. Talk to Leffquen @ K-8 Port Jeuno for weather report on Sauromugue Champaign before even thinking about going out there. Get in, get it done, get out! User:Endostyle Location: Vunkerl Inlet (S) bst/dnc, /nin, /whm. :* Ignis Djinn (I-9) :** Only possible during earthsday since no earth weather pops in the zone. :** Use C.A. npc to warp to Vunkerl Inlet (S), go northeast from the spot and you're almost there. Sneak and Invisible up to go past Gigas and Bugards. When I started this, I pulled the Djinns through the bugards into the small way up to southeast. There's total 5 in the camp and repop is 5 minutes. After I had pulled and killed 4th, I went to kill next to the tower in the middle of the area. As I killed the 5th, the first one repopped. Good to stay next to the tower and kill them as they pop. I was able to kill around 40 per earthsday. Out of all 150 kills, they never did Nocturnal Combustion. User:Drei